Rio 3 A Circus Adventure
by Jewel The Leader
Summary: Join Blu and his family for their third adventure and this time they are going to Australia!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys,I'm new not that experience at writing yet so I hope that you guys wouldn't mind if there are mistakes in the first chapter. I hope to get to know all of you better soon and enjoy the first chapter,please tell me where I can improve on in the review thanks you.**

It was a wonderful morning and the sun was rising gently above the was coming alive with the sound of people getting to work and the sound of vehicles traveling on the road.

The same routine was happening in the jungle too,the noises of Birds,Snakes,Crickets and all other sort of animals filled the air making the atmosphere of the jungle more lifely.

But for a family of Blue Macaws,things were done a little bit of hunting for their own food in the jungle,they enjoy the luxury of having their food served to them in the safety of a house.

Although Jewel didn't quite like the idea of it as she fear that her kids Will rely to much on humans for food and that they would not have the basic skill of finding food in the she must admit,she did quite enjoy the fact that she can spend her morning with her family instead of being out in the jungle hunting for food while her family stayed at home.

The Blue Macaw family arrived at Linda's and Tulio's home,the place where they would have their and Tulio had already left the house to go to work,but that doesn't mean that Blu couldn't get into the house.

Linda had given Blu spare keys to the house incase they needed to seek shelter there while they were not at home.

Everyone was gathered around the dining table,waiting impatiently for their breakfast to be serve."Dad!Hurry up I'm starving!"Tiago,the youngest of the three kids whined.

Both his older sisters was clearly annoyed by his whining but chose not to say anything as they know their brother all to they would to tell him to stop whining,he will do the exact opposite which was to whin more as he likes to annoy his sisters.

For breakfast,Blu was making his famous Blue Berry Pie which everyone in his family Aroma of the pancakes plus the fact that they were hungry make the wait for the pancakes a even more torturous time for them.

Blu flipped the Pancake with the spatula which cuase a sizzling noise."Perfect!"Blu exclaimed in placed each pancake carefully on a plate before putting the most important topping on it,the Blue berry's.

Blu took the plates of Pancakes and placed them down in front of his hungry they devoured the pancakes,they took a second to bring in the wonderful aroma that was coming from the pancakes and when they were done enjoying the aroma,all hell broke loss.

They stabbed the pancakes with their knifes and fork,slicing it into tiny pices before putting it into their mouth where they would chew it into even tinier a minute, the plates was fully empty there was absoutely no signs of any pancakes left,everything was already in their stomach being digested.

"Everyone all filled up?"Blu asked,"Yes!"The three kids yelled in unison,while Jewel just smiled at Blu and Nodded her head.

After mudering the Pancakes,their tiny stomachs were already full,in fact Tiago was so full that he started feeling sick."I think I ate to much,"Tiago admitted as he laid against the couch in the living room.

"I told you not to eat that much,"Jewel said with her wing folded while she stood in front of Tiago.

"No you didn't,"Tiago protested thought about it and realized that she did in fact not say that.

"While,I thought I didn't had to say that cause it was common sense,you're the youngest among us,you should know that your tiny stomach can't take that much food,"Jewel snickered.

Blu flew out of the kitchen with a cup in his talons,his family w as immediately attached to the cup and so the moment he landed he was greeted by the question,"Blu,What's in the cup ?"

"I thought you guys might still be hungry so I brought us some jelly,anyone want some?"Blu ,Tiago, Bia and Carla were hesitating,they wanted the jelly but they were to full,it was tough decision to make.

"A...no thanks,"Jewel replied their mom replied,the three kids simultaneously replied,"No thanks,we are to full."

"Suit yourself,"Blu said with his shoulders shrugged as he took a bite of the Jelly."Ummmm...this is so good!"Blu exclaimed as he licked off the jelly that was around his beak.

His actions makes it ever more tempting for the rest,they were all ful but Blu's action makes the jelly almost irresistible.

"You guys sure you don't want,this are so tasty jelly,"Blu offered on more time and this time they couldn't hold back any more.

"No,we want it!"They replied in unison as they rushed over to Blu to eat the jelly.

Somewhere far away from the house,in the central of Rio,a party was at full blast at the Samba may be morning but who says party can't be held in mornings.

The two owner of the Club,Nico and Pedro was busy entertaining their guest by singing and dancing at the same time.

"Everyone I want you to clap your wings!"The Yellow Canary may be tiny but he sure have a loud voice as everyone in the club could hear him perfectly even with the loud music.

"Party ROCKZ in the house toninght!"

"Everybody just have a good time!"

Everyone in the club was dancing wildly to the music,while they capped their wings.

"And we are gonna make them lose their mind"

"Everybody just have a good time!"

The party was at full swing,the music could be hear miles away by other birds who would fly over to join the party making th crowd grow even bigger.


	2. I Smell Burning Chicken

**Thanks for all the wonderful tips that you all had given me:)this chapter is far from perfect but I hope that It did improve from the previous chapter and once again please tell me where to improve on In the reviews,thanks!**

Back at the house,Blu and Jewel were in Linda's and Tulio's bedroom discussing aboutsomething private that they didn't want the kids to hear so they distracted them by letting them watch a movie of their choice.

This would be a good way to distract their kids,but when they give them the option to chose their own movie plus the fact that they have three kids and only one tv,they can certainly be sure that a argument would defiantly break out.

But for now everything was still peaceful,the kids were looking through all the drawers that were completely filled with movies that were either own by Tulio are brought over from Minnesota when Linda moved into Rio.

"All this movies are so exciting I can't decide!"Tiago yelled in frustration as he struggled to pick a had picked out a few of his favourite titles and load them out in front of him and those films includes,"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles","Transformers","Finding Nemo" and a few others.

Bia took a peeked at the movies that her brother had chosen and immediately her face went from being expressionless to a face of disgust.

"This movies have very little educational values in them,we should watch something more interesting,"Bia rolled his eyes and sarcastically said,"Yeah,I'm sure the movies you chose are way more interesting."

Bia knew that her brother was being sarcastic but she decided to go with it."Yeah they are way more interesting at least the film I have chosen actually teaches us the right thing unlike finding Nemo, "Bia said with a smirked on her face.

Unable to understand what her sister meant,Tiago said,"Finding Nemo teaches us the right thing,it. Teaches us to not ever give up no matter how tough the situation is."

Bia rolled her eyes at her brothers stupidity and whispered to herself,"Sometimes I wonder how are we even siblings."

"What I meant is that when Nemo's mother dies in the beginning of the film,Nemo's father would had changed his gender to a female and than when Nemo Is old enough he whould have s..."Bia was halfway through explaining when Tiago covered Bia's beak with both his wings to stop her from saying anymore things.

"Stop with your nerd facts,it's a just a children's film,"Tiago removed his wings off his sister's beak,seeing that Tiago was quite upset, Bia decided to keep her mouth shut.

"After all that arguing,we still haven't decided on a film yet,"Tiago said in disbelief."Maybe we should let Carla decide,"Bia suggested.

"Carla,what film would you like to..,"Bia stopped mid sentence as she realized that Carla was already sitted comfortably on the couch enjoying her movie which she had chosen while both Bia and Tiago was busy arguing.

Tiago and Bia exchanged looks with each other before they both shrugged their shoulders and flew over to the couch to watch the film that Carla had chose.

The bedroom was in darkness,the ceiling lights were off,the only thing giving out light in that room was from a tiny table lamp they were just bright enough for both Blu and jewel to see each other.

They were both sitted on the table,Blu had pen in his talons and a notebook infornt of him while Jewel just stood beside him.

"Jewel we don't have much time left,children's day is coming and we still haven't plan a celebration for them,"Blu said,revealing the subject they were discussing about.

They had been discussing for over an hour but they still hadn't come up with anything yet as they wanted to make this children's day a extra special one for the kids,but it was definitely easiler said than done.

"Calm down Blu we will think of something,"Jewel said in a calming tone. "Maybe we can take them...no that's a stupid idea,"Halfway through explaining his idea,Blu rethink and decided to scrap that idea and to come up with a new one.

"We could search the Internet for any special events that we could bring the kids to during children day, "Jewel suggested.

It was a good idea but that was one problem,that children's day was supposed to be extra special for their kids,if they would to just bring them to some event,how would that be Special.

"It a good idea,I guess that would do for now until we can come up with something extremely special,"Blu Jewel and Blu walked to the computer and turned it on.

'Places to bring children to during children's day In Rio, "After he was done typing,Blu clicked on the search button and within a second, millions of results were ready.

"It's time to get digging,"Blu declared.

Back in the living room,Both Bia and Tiago had fell asleep after watching the movie that Carla picked,it was probably the worst movie the two of them had seen.

When the movie ended,Carla stood up and streched her let out a tried yan before she flew to the kitchen to find something to eat or drink.

Shortly after the movie ended,both Bia and Tiago woke up from their nap."I would take a nap over that movie anytime,"Bia said as she yawned and streched at the same time.

"Me too,"For the first time in forever,Tiago actually agreed to what Bia had said.

"Where did Carla go?"Bia asked. Both Tiago and Bia looked around the living trying to find any sign of Carla.

"I think she's in the kitchen,"Tiago said."What makes you say that?"Bia questioned.

"Because I smell burned chicken coming from the kitchen,"Tiago replied. Bia's beak twitched,"I smell burned chicken too,"She said, sniffing.

Both Bia and Tiago took flight to the kitchen to investigate the source of the smell.

In the bedroom which was quite far away from the kitchen,Blu and Jewel were finally able to smell the burned chicken.

"Do you smell that Blu?"Jewel asked to make sure that she wasn't actually making the smell up in her head and that it was actually and jewel exchanged worried looks with each other before they took flight to investigate the source of the smell.


End file.
